Conquest
by EspnFiction
Summary: Based off Pokemon Conquest, Warlords fight eachother for glory. Please note I do not own Pokemon nor associated with it. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and everything else to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Conquest

This takes place in a world where humans don't exist. Only Pokemon live here.

Warlords, Pokemon who protect their Kingdoms, fight for themselves and other kingdoms. Whoever conquers all kingdoms will be crowned Ruler of the region.

Many Warlords have many abilities and are very powerful.

The Warlord of Aurora, the normal kingdom is Rita, a young Meoletta. She is famous for her grace and beauty, though her temper is really high.

Puglis is more of a city than a Kingdom, but their Bulk Leader Conkler is awesome. The top Conkledurr of the Kingdom. He doesn't like a battle, but a flag battle. In five moves, the one with the most flags win.

So, moving onto Pidgeot, the winged lord. Pidgeot has a small castle, but a big team. All of his knights are all-around awesome.

But Chaz, the Electavire can easily clip a bird's wings...and win. Very easy to get in a fight with, but impossible to get out...

That's the problem with Drillex, too. The destructive Excadrill has already conquered Poison, Ice, Fire, Grass, Water, Rock and Dragon. He's not looking back now.

I know I said that Conkle is bulk, but he can't beat Skull, the Aggron. That Aggron COOKS UP A STORM!

But Sarbrina beats all. Rita's rival, Skull's enemy and friend of Pidgeot, that little Meowstic's a Menace!

Then there's the Warlord who has never lost his place. It's Genesect. Popular for that techno blast, just all awesome.

He's also the rival of Spear, the Absol. Spear really hurls one, with a ton of spears dotting his room. Heck - He's just named Spear because he has a lot of spears. His real name is unknown.

To wrap this up, Dana is the Gypsy Warlord. Nothing else is known, since she's so new to the legacy of defeating other kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 2- Drillex attacks

In Drillex's quarters, the Earth Lord was with his 4 most trusted Knights, Krocko, Nidoking, Digger, and Ace.

They were targeting their next attack. "So, who are we attacking?" Asked Ace, the dumb Donphan.

"Fighting...Heheheheh!" Krocko replied.

"Shush now," Drillex commanded his crew.

"So, as Krocko said, we ar-"

"Attacking Fighting!"

"Krocko,"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" Drillex scolded his knight.

"So, what are these 'Flag Battles' we're speaking of?" The digsterby dumbly asked, looking like a fool.

"Let's just get this over with, OK?!" Drillex demanded his Crew.

"Yes Sir!" All of his Knights agreed to Drillex's command.

Puglis, 3:09 PM

Sitting on the throne, the Brawl Lord watched over his knights, Shawoess, Champ, Waltz, and Scrafter.

The ground opened up in a quake, and a red crocodile came out of the ground, along with a bunny with giant ears, a Elephant with giant tusks and big armor, and a rabbit mole thing that was purple.

"Permission to fight?" The Mineshao approached the boys, as Knight Rule number 1 is never attack a Kingdom without a Warlord's permission.

_"I think I'm in love!" Thought Ace._

_"Me," Drillex came out of Krocko's hole._

_"Get the permission from Conkle, or your kingdom is mine." Drillex tipped Shawoess._

_A few minutes passed, and a big old human like Pokemon with big, thick concrete poles approached the Earth Lord._

_"Tis' a fight you want?" Conkle asked._

_"Born Ready!" Drillex told Conkle._

_"'den, I accept," Conkle told Drillex._

**_Will the Brawl Lord fight his way, or lose his will?_**

**_Can the Earth Warlord come high into the sky, or sink completely like a brick?_**

**_All will be revealed in the next chapter... _**


	3. Chapter 3- Drillex VS Conkle, Part 1

**Fighting VS Ground, Part 1.**

Turn 1

**Drillex**

Drillex's team is the right side of the field. Conkle's at the left.

Drillex moves 5 spaces.

**Conkle**

Conkle moves 4 spaces on the 10 X 30 Field.

**Nidoking**

Nidoking moves 3 spaces.

**Shawoess**

Shawoess moves 4 spaces.

**Ace**

Ace moves 4 spaces.

**Champ**

Champ moves the maxuimum Knight number. (5)

**Waltz**

Waltz moves 3 spaces.

**Krocko**

Krocko moves around the left field 5 spaces.

**Scrafter**

Scrafter moves 4 spaces around the left field.

**Digger**

Digger moves 3 spaces.

Turn 2

**Drillex**

Drillex moves back 6 spaces, and goes 4 spaces to the right.

**Conkle**

Conkle moves 6 spaces into the field, then 4 to the bottom left.

**Fighting captures the first flag!**

**Nidoking**

Nidoking moves 5 spaces.

**Shawoess**

Shawoess moves 5 spaces.

**Ace**

Ace moves 2 spaces.

**Champ**

Champ moves another 5 spaces.

**Waltz**

Waltz moves 5 spaces

**Krocko**

Krocko hits Scrafter.

**Battle Time!**


End file.
